Yang Tersisa
by Sigit Tri Nugroho
Summary: A


Yang Tersisa

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang bersahabat yang telah lama berpisah. Mereka berpisah bukan karena pindah rumah, pindah sekolah, lulus sekolah, dll. Tapi mereka terpisah karena kebencian dalam diri Sasuke untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada kakakknya yang telah membantai semua anggota klan Uchiha. Namun kenyataanya tidak demikian. Walaupun Sasuke sudah membalas dendamnya, ia tidak juga kembali ke Konoha. Suatu hari, di tengah keputus-asaan Naruto yang tidak mungkin bisa menemukan Sasuke kembali, dia mendapat surat dari Sasuke. Isinya, Sasuke mengejak Naruto untuk melakukan pertemuan secara sembunyi-sembunyi di Lembah Akhir. Bagaimanakah cerita pertemuan mereka? Awal kisah, kita mulai dari TKP!

Title : Yang Tersisa

Author : Sigit Tri Nugroho

Genres : Fan Fiction, Friendship, Angst, Action, Supernatural, Tragedy

Characters : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Rated : T

Demographic : Shounen, Shoujo, dua-duanya

Plotline : Progressive

Setting : End Valley, Daylight

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisumoto

Warning : Not For Children, Bimbingan Orangtua, Contains Violence, Character Death, Terjadi Pergantian PoV, Alternate Reality, Tidak Ada Unsur Shounen-ai maupun Yaoi, Tidak Ada Unsur Futari Ecchi maupun Hentai, Typo

**Naruto's PoV**

"Lembah Akhir. Kita bertemu di tempat yang sama, Naruto."

"Tapi tidak dengan akhir yang sama."

"Benar sekali. Kalau waktu itu masih kubiarkan kau hidup, kali ini tidak."

"Huh, sombong sekali." Kataku sambil membuang muka.

Sesaat pembicaraan kami terhenti. Sungguh, aku benci sekali dengan pertemuan ini. Pertemuan yang hanya akan menumpahkan darah dan bisa saja merenggut nyawa. Aku tak mau melihat burung-burung pergi mendengar ledakan keras antara Chidori dan Rasengan. Aku tak mau melihat Sakura menangis. Dan aku tak mau melihat Kakashi-sensei merasa bersalah. Yang kumau hanyalah, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan mengikat persahabatan denganku lagi.

Sasuke mulai mencabut pedang Kusanaginya dan berlari ke arahku sambil mengayunkannya.

"Sasuke." Aku menyebut namanya. Pelan, tapi cukup untuk menghentikan serangannya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Apakah kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik?"

"Hahaha... Jangan ketakutan seperti itu, Naruto!" Dia dengan sombongnya melanjutkan kembali ayunan pedangnya. Aku dengan cepat mengambil kunai dan menangkis serangannya.

"Gerakan bagus, Naruto." Katanya sambil memamerkan cengirannya yang penuh ejekan dan melakukan serangan keduanya. Aku melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangannya.

Aku mengambil sebuah kunai lagi dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiriku untuk menyambut serangan berikutnya.

"Trang! Trang! Trang!" Suara benturan antara pedangnya dan kunaiku terjadi berlulang-ulang, hingga akhirnya dia menghentikan serangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas seranganku, Naruto? Apa kau tak bosan menjadi pecundang seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan lagak sombong.

"Pecundang? Haha... Memangnya kapan aku pernah kalah darimu?" Kataku sambil menembakkan kunai yang berada di genggaman tangan kananku, yang kemudian di tangkis dengan pedangnya.

"Aku memang lemah. Tapi kau jauh lebih lemah dariku." Kataku sambil menatap tajam matanya. "Kau lemah karena kau bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh kebencianmu. Kau tak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dari kebencian itu. Hingga akhirnya, kebencian itu membunuh semua perasaanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Naruto. Kau tidak tahu rasanya, jika semua orang yang kau cintai mati di tangan orang yang kau cintai juga." Temperaturnya mulai naik.

"Memangnya kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh semua orang?" Aku juga tak mau kalah panas.

"Tapi apa yang kau rasakan itu hanyalah sesaat. Sedangkan penderitaanku ini, mungkin akan selamanya."

"Kau benar. Itu memang hanya sesaat. Sesaat dan berakhir sejak kau hadir kedalam hidupku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia. Karena itulah, aku ingin membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Aku punya hutang budi padamu, dan aku ingin membalas semuanya."

"Huh, kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Naruto. Aku tidak butuh balas budimu. Cukup dengan melihatmu mati di tanganku saja, aku sudah puas."

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dari kematianku? Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya? Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, juga pembalasan dendammu kepada kakakmu. Kenapa kau masih saja ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau adalah teman terdekatku. Karena itulah aku ingin membunuhmu." Lagi-lagi jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Bosan kupingku mendengarnya. Apa memang tidak ada jawaban lain?

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Tepat di atas kepala kami. Membuat suasana begitu panas. Membakar kemarahan antara aku dan Sasuke. Tapi yang kurasakan ini mungkin bukanlah kemarahan. Melainkan sebuah semangat yang membara untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Benar. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus.

Aku tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kunai yang digenggam dengan tangan kiriku dan berlari memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah memelas. "Sasuke, kumohon kembalilah ke Konoha! Mungkin di matamu, aku tak berarti apa-apa. Tapi bagiku, kau lebih berarti dari apapun. Kumohon, Sasuke."

**Sasuke's PoV**

Naruto, sebenarya kau juga sangat berarti di mataku. Karena kau, aku bisa sedikit lupa akan dendamku. Tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakannya padamu. Aku sudah terlanjur melangkah, dan terlalu jauh untuk kembali seperti dulu, mengikat persahabatan denganmu lagi di Konoha. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, Naruto. Maafkan aku. Tapi satu hal yang tak perlu kau tahu. Bahwa bagiku, kau juga lebih berarti dari apapun.

"Aku sendiri yang memulai. Aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya." Kataku sambil terus menutupi perasaanku pada Naruto.

"Kau ini bicara apa, Sasuke? Semuanya belum terlambat. Dan kalaupun kepulanganmu ke Konoha nanti mendapat reaksi buruk dari orang-orang Konoha, aku yang akan membelamu. Aku janji, akan selalu ada di pihakmu. Percayalah, Sasuke!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Berhentilah merengek seperti itu! Kebencian ini benar-benar telah membunuh perasaanku. Lepaskan pelukanmu itu dan kita akhiri pertemuan terakhir kita ini!"

"Pertemuan terakhir kau bilang?"

"Benar. Setelah ini, salah satu dari kita akan mati."

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak sambil memukul perutku. "Kau memang benar-benar sudah tidak punya perasaan."

"Bukankah kau sendiri tadi yang bilang, kalau kebencian ini telah membunuh semua perasaanku? Lebih baik sekarang kau membunuhku, sebelum aku membunuhmu dan semua orang di Konoha!"

"Ha? Membunuh semua orang di Konoha? Apa maksudmu?"

Sial! Aku keceplosan. Aku tidak mungkin menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. "Haha. Sudah lah, lupakan saja!" Kataku sambil tertawa kecil yang pastinya membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Membunuh semua orang di Konoha?" Naruto memasang wajah bingung.

"Benar. Kalau kau tidak mau orang-orang di Konoha mati, bunuhlah aku sekarang! Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi Hokage, kalau kau tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang di Konoha?" Kata-kataku semakin tidak karuan. Aku sudah terlanjur salah tingkah.

"Bagiku, nyawamu itu lebih berharga daripada semua orang di Konoha. Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap bertarung denganmu, untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha hidup-hidup." Dia mengeluarkan Rasenshuriken di atas telapak tangan kanannya dan melemparkannya padaku. Beruntung aku segera mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharinganku dan menangkisnya.

Aku lalu menyerangnya dengan Kirin. Serangan naga langit panggilanku berhasil mengenainya tubuhnya berkali-kali. Begitu aku menghentikan seranganku, terihat dia terbaring kesakitan.

"Apa kau sudah kalah, Naruto?" Tanyaku.

"Huh, yang benar saja?" Dia membangkitkan dirinya dan memanggil dua ekor katak kecil dengan Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Tidak salah lagi, itu Fukasaku dan isterinya. Itu artinya Naruto akan mengaktifkan sage mode, teknik pertapa. Dan benar dugaanku. Bola matanya berubah menjadi kuning, kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menjadi jingga. Dia mengeluarkan Senpou Oodama Rasengan dan menyerangku.

Rasengan raksasa itu membuat air di lembah itu muncrat kemana-mana. Menggulung pepohonan dan semua benda yang dilewatinya. Memaksaku untuk mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, tapi terlambat. Jurus itu terlanjur mengenaiku, walaupun ada sedikit bagian yang tertangkis oleh Eternal Mangekyou Sharinganku.

Aku tak sadar kalau jurus itu telah membuatku terlempar sejauh ini. Sekitar seratus meter dari air terjun Lembah Akhir. Aku dengan berat membangkitkan tubuhku yang kesakitan akibat jurus tadi.

"U!" Naruto menyerangku dari belakang.

"Zu!" Salah satu klon bayangan dari Naruto.

"Ma!" Dua klon lagi menyerangku secara bersamaan dari arah yang saling berlawanan dan tegak lurus dari dua serangan pertama tadi.

"Ki!" Dua klon lagi menendangku hingga melayang ke udara.

"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yang asli menendangku dari atas hingga aku terbanting ke tanah.

Belum sampai aku berdiri sempurna, Naruto sudah mengumpulkan dua rasengan di kedua tangannya dan menyerangku dengan Rasenrengan itu. Tapi, sebelum Rasenrengan itu mengenaiku, aku menyerangnya dengan jurus Tsukuyomi. Membawanya ke dalam Genjutsu alam bawah sadar yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Kuikat dia di tiang salib dan kutusuki tubuhnya berkali-kali, hingga dia berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Dan kuakhiri Tsukoyomiku dengan tebasan pedang Kusanagi yang memutus lehernya.

Keluar dari pengaruh Tsukoyomi, bola matanya berubah menjadi merah, kumis di pipinya semakin tebal, kukunya menjadi runcing dan tajam. Tubuhnya diselubungi gelembung-gelembung chakra Kyuubi. Satu per satu ekor keluar dari gelembung chakra itu. Kulitnya pelahan mengelupas sehingga tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi. Mencapai ekor tujuh, tulang belulang Kyuubi mulai menempel di tubuhnya. Sepertinya pertambahan ekornya cuma sampai ekor tujuh saja.

Aku memang belum pernah melihatnya berubah sampai sejauh ini. Tapi aku tahu, ini ancaman serius bagiku. Aku mengeluarkan Joutai niku untuk menyambut serangannya.

Dan serangan pertamanya pun datang. Capat sekali, aku tak sempat menghindar. Hanya bisa menangkisnya dengan sayap Joutai kananku yang membuatnya sendiri mengalami luka parah.

Aku mencoba terbang menjauhinya, tapi sayap kananku mulai tidak seimbang karena menangkis serangan tadi. Dia memulai serangan berikutnya dengan tembakkan api-api kecil. Aku cuma bisa menangkisnya dengan kedua sayapku, hingga mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan jurus Susano'o. Naruto, atau Kyuubi mengeluarkan jurus Badai Kyuubi atau apalah bahasa Jepangnya, aku tak tahu. Beruntung, Susano'o ini masih setia melindungiku.

Tapi, Susano'o ini benar-benar menguras chakra. Akhirnya, aku pun menghentikannya dan memulai serangan balasan dengan Amaterasu dalam jumlah besar, hingga mata kiriku mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Api hitam itu membakar tubuh Kyuubi yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Naruto pun perlahan-lahan lepas dari pengaruh chakra Kyuubi.

Sesaat kemudian, bukan lagi Kyuubi yang teriak-teriak kesakitan, melainkan Naruto. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati. Aku tak bisa sekejam kakakku. Dengan sisa chakraku, kuhilangkan api hitam yang membakar tubuhnya, walaupun aku tahu resikonya, mata kiriku akan buta.

"Naruto!" Aku berlari menghampirinya yang hangus terkena jurus Amaterasu.

"Sa su ke." Dia berbicara dengan kata yang terpotong-potong. "Aku tidak bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Tapi yang terpenting, kau sekarang sudah puas melihatku mati di tanganmu. Hehehe..." Dia masih saja tertawa di saat seperti ini. "Sasuke, sampaikan kata maafku kepada Sakura. Kalau aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadanya. Aku tak bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha untuknya. Dan Sasuke, kenapa mata kirimu? Apakah matamu tidak bisa digunakan lagi? Apakah mata kirimu buta? Kalau begitu, ambillah mataku! Bawalah dia melihat masa depan bersamamu! Jaga dia baik-baik, seperti aku menjaga ikatan ini baik-baik sampai detik ini. Tapi semuanya berakhir di sini. Aku tak bisa menjaganya lebih dari ini. Karena dalam hitungan detik, aku akan mati. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke." Dia pun mengembuskan nafasnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Naruto!" Aku menangis histeris di sebelahnya. Langit menjadi gelap. Awan hitam menggulung langit. Menjatuhkan air hujan dengan deras. Bercampur dengan airmataku. Membasahi semua penyesalanku.

Naruto, aku tak sempat mengatakanya, kalau bagiku, kau juga begitu berarti. Kau juga orang pertama yang menganggapku manusia. Kau punya monster, aku juga punya. Kyuubi adalah monstermu, kebencian adalah monsterku. Kita punya nasib yang sama, Naruto. Tapi kau berbeda denganku. Kau bisa mengendalikan monstermu, sedangkan aku tidak. Bukan karena monsterku lebih kuat dari monstermu. Tapi aku yang lebih lemah darimu. Aku jauh lebih lemah darimu. Killer Bee bisa mengendalikan Hachibi pada usia 40an tahun. Sedangkan kau, pada usia 16 tahun sudah bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi. Padahal ekor sembilan itu lebih kuat daripada ekor delapan.

Tapi aku tak boleh berada dalam penyesalan seperti ini. Aku sudah terlanjur membunuhmu. Itu artinya aku harus melanjutkan rencana awalku. Membunuhmu dan semua orang di Konoha. Aku sengaja membunuhmu lebih dulu, agar kau tak melihat orang-orang yang kau cintai mati di tanganku. Aku memang sudah terlanjur menjadi makanan kebencian. Aku sudah tidak bisa lepas lagi dari pengaruh kebencian ini. Sudah menjadi rencana awalku, untuk membunuh semua orang di Konoha dan menyisakan satu. Satu orang yang selalu bilang, 'Jangan termakan oleh kebencian', yang selalu bilang, 'Lupakanlah saja dendammu itu'. Kakashi-sensei, aku membencinya. Karena itulah, aku ingin membunuh semua orang yang dia cintai. Aku ingin dia tahu, bagaimana rasanya, menjadi YANG TERSISA.

～終わり～

Uh! Akhirnya selesai juga setelah bekerja seminggu lebih. Hehehe... Dan itu. Aku baru sadar kalau kanji 終(わり) ada 糸 (benang)nya juga. Sama seperti kanji yang selalu aku bangga-banggakan. Kanji yang selalu memberiku harapan. Kanji yang juga jadi nama kucingku. 絆(kizuna).

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca, yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic abal-abal ini. Untuk Masashi-sensei, terimakasih telah meminjamkan chara beserta jutsu-jutsunya. Yah, sekalian lah minjem jutsunya, karena ini memang fanfic alternate reality. Hehe..

Buat best friend – best rivalku, yang barangkali baca. Hehehe.. Aku tau, dia orangnya nggak suka baca beginian. Dia lebih suka baca komik. Gomen ne, aku cuma bisa bikin beginian. Dan ini ceritanya nggak ada hubungannya sama kita. Gomen banget ne? Tapi aku udah nyiapin fic yang lain kok. Ntar deh, aku rilis tanggal 10 Maret. Judulnya pasti udah bisa nebak.

Buat seseorang yang bersemayam di hatiku, (asek), yang juga penggemar Naruto. Aku mencintaimu.

Buat Kizuna, kucingku sayang. Terimakasih, kau selalu memberiku harapan yang tak pernah padam. Aku tahu, kau tak bisa membaca tulisan ini. Tapi, semoga saja ada malaikat yang turun ke Bumi dan mentranslate ini ke dalam bahasa kucing dan mengatakannya padamu. Hehehe...

Untuk anak-anak UNSOED, khususnya angkatan 2011, khususnya lagi anak-anak Sastra Jepang, moga makin semangat aja kuliahnya.

Buat alumni SMA N 1 Wurnyantoro, khususnya lulusan 2011, khususnya lagi anak-anak Akselerasi, gomen ne, aku nggak bisa dateng di ultah SMA kita. Semoga fic ini bisa mengganti ketidakhadirenku.

Buat Alumni SMP N 1 Manyaran 2011, buat semua orang yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu per satu. Orang-orang yang pernah kukenal, orang-orang yang sok kenal, kenalan cuma di dumai, ataupun yang tak pernah kenal sama-sekali. Terimakasih semuanya. Moga sukses terus, dunia-akherat. Amin.


End file.
